Cartoons/Inside Out - Transcripts (Clip)
Cheer Bear * the trailer Come on, group hug! You too, Donald! * from the trailer I'm doing the happy dance, I'm not wearing any pants! * lines Do you look at someone and wonder: what is going on inside their head? Well, I know. I know Petunia's head. * narrating It was amazing! Just Petunia and me, forever. * at a broccoli about to be feed to toddler Petunia; confused Hmm. This looks new. * narrating These are Petunia's memories, and they're mostly happy if you notice. Not to brag. * And each core memory powers a different aspect of Petunia's personality. Like Hockey Island! Goofball Island is my personal favorite. Yep, Goofball is the best. * Loyal Heart Dog Atta girl! * Loyal Heart Dog, after stopping her from touching one of the core memories Loyal Heart Dog, you nearly touched a core memory, and when you touch them, we can't change them back! * First day of school! Very, very exciting! * the other emotions All right everyone, fresh start! We're gonna have a good day, which will turn into a good week, which will turn into a good year, which will turn into a good life! * over the Memory Dump she's about to fall toward, confused and shamed This is crazy, this is crazy... No, Joy, be positive... I am POSITVE this is crazy! * about Grams Bear She's hilarious! a control * trying to get out of The Dump, Cheer Bear looks at the blue Core Memory and looks at a forgotten memory You remember how she used to stick her tongue out when she was coloring? another forgotten memory up and looks at it I could listen to her stories all day. up a third one I just wanted Petunia to be happy... the three forgotten memories and the blue Core Memory, she breaks down into tears * Think positive! Loyal Heart Dog * Remember the funny movie where the dog died? * And we get all cold, shivery and crying everything just starts feeling droopy! slim down all time * Crying helps me slow down and obsess over the weight of life's problems. * Friendship Island falls apart Goodbye Friendship! Hello Loneliness! * I'm too sad to walk. * Okay. I'm positive you will get lost in there. * Just let me go! Petunia's better off without me! * wailing I only make things worse! * out CHEER BEAR!! * I like Tragic Vampire Romance Island. * Oh, we're in a Sadness Spiral! * The monster back! * Donald Duck! Proud Heart Cat * When I'm through, Petunia will look so good, the other kids will look at their own outfits and barf. * Elaine and Ben with us in public? No, thank you! * Petunia's acting so weird. Why is she acting so weird? * Cheer Bear would know what to do. * Petunia quits hockey On a scale of one to ten, I give this day an "F". * Goofy Emotions can't quit, genius! * Fashion Island?!?! gasps Everyone shut up. * a button that says 'Puberty' on the new console Wait guys, what's 'poo-ber-tee?' Donald Duck * Wait, did he just say we couldn't have dessert? So that's how you want to play it, old man? No dessert?! Oh sure, we'll eat our dinner, right after YOU EAT THIS! * Congratulations, San Francisco! You've ruined pizza! First the Hawaiians and now you! * The Elaine Kropotkin Bad News Train is pulling in! Toot-toot! * Cheer Bear and Loyal Heart Dog are accidentally sent to Long-Term Memory Can I say that curse word now? * What did you expect? All the islands are down! * Oh, I'll show you attitude, old man! * You want a piece of this, Pops?! Come and get it! * Time to take action! Goofy * Aah! Look out! * That's it! Until she gets back, we should do what Cheer Bear would do! * Oh, Cheer Bear. Where are you? * Oh, I wish Cheer Bear was here! * Boo! Pick a plot line! * Guys, we can't make Petunia feel anything. Foghorn Leghorn * I know a shortcut! Come on! * What are you talking about? I go in here all the time. it's a shortcut! See? D-A-N-G-E-R! Shortcut! * Cheer Bear and Loyal Heart Dog to Imagination Land Welcome to Imagination Land! * There's French Fry Forest! * Everyone's a winner! I win first place! * We were best friends. * he turns abstract with Cheer Bear and Loyal Heart Dog MY FACE! MY BEAUTIFUL FACE! * two-dimensional Depth! I'm lacking depth! * he deconstructs I can't feel my legs! Oh, there they are. * Cheer Bear, as she is trying to get out of the Memory Dump DON'T YA GET IT, CHEER BEAR? WE'RE STUCK DOWN HERE! We're forgotten... * line Take her to the moon for me. OK? away His song: :Who's your friend who likes to play? :Foghorn Leghorn, Foghorn Leghorn :His rocket makes you yell "hooray!" :Foghorn Leghorn, Foghorn Leghorn :Who's the best in every way, and wants to sing this song to say? :Foghorn Leghorn, Foghorn Leghorn Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Category:Transcripts Category:Movie Spoofs